Smart Rhythm
by Nasaka
Summary: Akaba mengajak Kotaro ke suatu tempat yang membuat Kotaro gugup! Dan Akaba menyatakan sesuatu yang tak terduga disana, apakah itu? Check it out! Mind to read? Thanks!


Author's Note : I'm back! XD kembali dengan fic yang abal dari saya XD Silahkan membacaaaaaaaa~

Warning : typo (pasti), OOC (maybe), sho-ai, dll.

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata's

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para pemain Bando Spiders tengah beristirahat seusai latihan sore, ada yang sedang minum, sedang duduk-duduk, sedang _tuning_ gitar, bahkan sedang menyisir. Kalian pasti tahu siapa yang sedang tuning gitar dan sedang menyisir itu? Ya, mereka Akaba dan Kotaro.

"Hey, Kotaro," sapa Akaba pada teman setimnya yang paling sering bertengkar dengannya.

Kotaro yang tengah asyik menyisir *?* mengentikan aktifitasnya sebentar, "Ng? Ada apa? Nggak biasanya kamu menyapaku duluan."

"Fuuu, aku hanya mau mengajakmu ke taman hiburan, apa kamu mau?" ajak Akaba sambil memebetulkan posisi kaca matanya.

"Ta-taman hiburan?" tanya Kotaro sedikit gugup.

"Ya, taman hiburan. Kebetulan aku dapat tiket gratis untuk dua orang," ujar Akaba.

'A-aku 'kan takut ke tempat nggak _smart_ begitu. Kutolak saja! Nanti Akaba tahu kalau aku takut ke tempat begitu!' batin Kotaro.

"Nggak. Aku nggak mau. Ngapain ke tempat nggak _smart_ begitu? Seperti anak kecil saja!" tolak Kotaro yang sebenarnya takut.

"Fuuu, kenapa wajahmu terlihat gugup begitu? Apa sebenarnya kamu takut untuk pergi ke sana?" tanya Akaba dengan senyum jahil.

'Sial! Kenapa dia tahu? Bagaimana ini? Cih! Terpaksa kuterima deh, dasar Akaba nggak _smart_!' batin Kotaro.

"Nggak! Aku nggak takut, kok! Hey, Akaba, jangan senyam-senyum nggak _smart_ begitu dong!" ujar Kotaro kesal.

"Apa kamu yakin?" tanya Akaba, "Kalau memang kamu berani, bawa ini, dan kutunggu besok di taman bermain jam sebelas," lanjutnya sambil memberikan tiket masuk ke taman bermain.

"Baik!" jawab Kotaro lantang sambil mengambil tiket itu dengan kasar.

"Fuuu, baiklah," ucap Akaba sambil tersenyum dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang klub, "kita lihat saja nanti," gumamnya pelan.

"Cih, menyebalkan! Dasar Akaba nggak _smart_!" umpat Kotaro saat Akaba sudah menjauh.

**XoXo**

Seorang pria bermabut merah yang mengenakan kaca mata tengah berdiri santai di depan pintu masuk sebuah taman hiburan. Pria yang bisa dibilang keren ini sedang menunggu seseorang sedari tadi.

"Datang juga kau, Kotaro," puji Akaba sambil menenteng Isabelnya.

"Tentu saja! Aku 'kan _smart_!" ujar Kotaro bangga.

"Yah, _let's see_," tantang Akaba, "ayo masuk! Aku menunggumu tahu!"

"Iya, ayo!" balas Kotaro.

Mereka berduapun masuk ke dalam taman hiburan itu. Akaba terlihat santai sambil melihat wahana-wahana yang terdapat di sana sementara Kotaro terlihat gugup melihat wahana yang seram-seram.

"Ayo naik _roller coaster_, Kotaro," ajak Akaba.

"A-apa? Akaba, menurutku wahana yang menengangkan terakhir saja," ujar Kotaro ngeles.

"Fuu, begitu ya? Baiklah. Kita naik komedi putar saja bagaimana? Cocok untukmu 'kan," kata Akaba dengan nada mengejek.

"Enak saja! Ayo, kita naik _roller coster_ saja! Memangnya kau pikir aku takut naik begituan, heh?" elak Kotaro yang tidak terima diledek Akaba.

"Fuuu, yasudah, lihat saja," kata Akaba dengan nada menantang sambil berjalan menuju wahana _roller coaster_yang berada tak jauh dari tempat masuk.

Dua pemuda 'nyentrik' itu berjalan santai—ralat, pemuda yang berambut merah yang berjalan santai, sementara pemuda berambut hitam di sebelahnya berjalan sedikit kaku. Setelah mengantre untuk menaiki wahana tersebut, akhirnya sampai ke giliran mereka untuk menaiki wahana tersebut.

"Ayo, Kotaro. Jangan berdiri saja seperti orang bodoh," ajak Akaba sambil sedikit meledek Kotaro.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh?" balas Kotaro yang di kepalanya sudah muncul kerutan-kerutan, "Aku ini _smart_, tahu!"

"Yah, terserah kau saja. Ayo cepat na—"

"Tunggu!" panggil seseorang yang sepertinya bertugas menjaga wahana ini.

Akaba menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hm? Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kau ini mau naik wahana atau konser, sih? Masa bawa-bawa gitar?" protes petugas itu.

"Fuuu, merepotkan. Lalu, mau diapakan Isabelku ini?" tanya Akaba.

"Titip saja di sini," usul petugas itu.

"Ah, baiklah," kata Akaba sambil melepas Isabel yang sedari tadi di bawanya, di tatapnya gitar itu lekat-lekat, "baik-baik, ya, Isabel," lanjutnya sambil memberi gitar itu pada sang petugas.

Kotaro hanya tertawa melihat kejadian itu, "Haha, makanya jadi orang yang smart!" ledeknya gaje. (?)

"….. apa katamu saja, tuan _smart_. Ritme kita memang berbeda," ucap Akaba sambil naik duduk di bangku _roller coaster_. Karena mereka tadi dihadang oleh petugas, jadi bangku yang tersisa hanya yang di depan.

"Huh! Ritme terus!" kata Kotaro sambil menyusul Akaba dan duduk di samping Akaba.

Mereka berdua memasang safety belt. Terlihat Kotaro gemetaran saat memasang _safety belt_. Keringat dingi bercucuran dari pelipis Kotaro.

_Roller coaster_ terus berjalan, di depan sudah ada tanjakan yang curam. Kotaro makin takut, ia teringat terkahir kali ia naik _roller coaster_ bersama mantan kekasihnya, pulang-pulang mereka malah putus karena sang mantan tahu bahwa Kotaro takut.

_Roller coaster_ perlahan naik, Kotaro melirik Akaba. Akaba terlihat tenang dan sedikit tersenyum, entah untuk apa. Kotaro pun memutuskan untuk mengaku kepada Akaba, "Hey, Akaba," panggilnya.

"Hn?" jawab Akaba tak acuh.

"Aku mau jujur," kata Kotaro.

"Apa?" tanya Akaba masih tak acuh.

"Sebenarnya… aku yang smart ini… ta-takut naik wahana ini,"

"Fuuu, sudah kuduga," balas Akaba sambil tersenyum mengejek, "hey, Kotaro, kalau kau takut, pegang saja tanganku," kata Akaba masih sok tak acuh dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

Kotaro tersenyum simpul, dipegangnya tangan Akaba erat, "Terima kasih, Akaba," gumam Kotaro. Akaba yang mendengar gumaman itu hanya tersenyum dengan tampan. (XD)

_Roller coaster_ telah mencapai puncak tanjakan, Kotaro menutup matanya. _Roller coaster_terus berjalan lalu dengan cepat turun dan, "HUWAAAAAAA!" jerit orang-orang—minus Akaba—yang naik wahana itu.

"Fuuu," Akaba membuang nafasnya sambil menyisir rambut merahnya dengan tangan kanannya. (Kyaaa! 8D)

"KYAAAA! HUWAAAA!" jerit orang-orang yang menaiki _roller coaster_ lagi.

Tak lama wahana itupun berhenti. Kotaro berkeringat, sangat. Akaba hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Sepertinya ada yang Akaba lupakan, gitar! Akaba pun berjalan menuju petugas tadi, "Hey, pak, mana gitarku?" tanyanya.

"Ini," kata pak petugas sambil memberi gitar Akaba.

"_Arigato_," ucap Akaba sambil pergi meninggalkan pak petugas dan kembali ke Kotaro.

"Hosh, dasar wahana tidak _smart_, hosh," ucap Kotaro yang sepertinya kelahan.

"Fuuu, kau sudah baikan, Kotaro?" tanya Akaba yang seperti, errr—khawatir?

"Tentu, aku 'kan _smart_! Hosh," jawab Kotaro.

Akaba tersenyum melihat tingkah _uke_nya—ralat, temannya itu, "Mau minum, Kotaro?"

"Hm, ayo—tunggu! Kenapa kau jadi baik padaku, heh?" tanya Kotaro penasaran. Akaba tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kotaro, belum saatnya, pikirnya. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju sebuah _café_ yang terdapat di taman bermain itu.

"Hey, Akaba, jawab aku! Dasar tidak _smart_!" kata Kotaro kesal karena tidak dijawab oleh Akaba.

"Kau mau tahu alasannya, Kotaro?" tanya Akaba meyakinkan.

"Ya, tentu! Apa?" tanya Kotaro semakin memaksa.

"Fuuu, itu karena perlahan, aku menyukai ritmemu, Kotaro," aku Akaba.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kotaro yang tidak mengeti.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kotaro," jelas Akaba sambil membetulkan posisi kaca matanya.

"Be-begitu, ya… hey, Akaba, apa kau tahu? Menurutku akhir-akhir ini kau _smart_, lho!" kata Kotaro.

"Ah, jadi intinya, akhir-akhir ini kita saling menyukai, ya?" tanya Akaba memastikan.

"… sepertinya iya," jawab Kotaro dengan wajah memerah.

Mereka berdua tersenyum satu sama lain. Mereka berjalan menuju _café_ itu dengan… berpegangan tangan.

**OWARI**

Huwaaaa~ gatau harus komen apa. Pokonya, mind to review? Thanks!


End file.
